Calvin the Swordsman
by tailsman55
Summary: This is not mine! I saw it on a C&H forum long ago, so I cannot credit the original creator. This story has characters from Peanuts, Garfield, Sonic, Star Wars, Friday the 13th, and others. I have not had the time to edit this because I had just found it on my hard drive.


WARNING! This is not mine. I remember seeing it on a Calvin and Hobbes forum long ago so I cannot credit the original author :( Also, there is a ton of grammar mistakes so please bear with me.

Without further ado, here is the story...

Calvin The Swordsman

...my name is calvin. I have suffered many losses. those close to me are gone. I'm on a journey to kill the one that killed my best friend.

my companions are Garfield, my closest friend. Heh, he looks a lot like Hobbes... there's also Linus, the smarts of our group. and last, sonic the hedgehog, our "secret weapon"  
the evil fiend that I have vengeance on is an evil fiend. she will pay.

(flashback begins)  
Calvin:c'mon Hobbes! let's go play!

calvin: this meeting of G.R.O.S.S will come to hand! dictator-for-life calvin speaking! todays mission is simple: we take susie's toy,mr. bun, and burn him!  
hobbes: finally!that stupid rabbit has annoyed me for too long!

(meanwhile)  
susie: oh mr. bun,I hate that *&! calvin. he's a poophead! hey, whats that noise?  
calvin: I GOT HOBBES! RUN!  
susie: CALVIN!

Susie: CALVIN, YOU GIVE BACK MR. BUN!  
(Calvin burns mr. bun)  
Susie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Susie: *sobs* That rotten Calvin! He burned Mr. Bun! *continues sobbing* *sniff* I'll show him!

Calvin: Hey, there's a note!  
Hobbes: I wonder what it says.  
Calvin: I'll find out. Huh? It says "Now we're even!" What's that mean? [Sees Susie running off with Hobbes] HOBBES! [Runs after Susie] GIVE BACK HOBBES RIGHT NOW!  
Susie: Ha, ha! nyah nyah!

(Susie burns Hobbes)  
Calvin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HOBBES!

calvin: hobbes...my only freind in the world...*sniff*...

susie: heh heh heh ha ha ha ha HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! THOSE TEARS! I'VE WAITED YEARS TO SEE YOU SUFFER LIKE THIS CALVIN! AND NOW...YOU ARE NOTHING!

calvin: you...YOU MONSTER! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

susie: MUAHAHAHAHA! FOOL!now that your tiger is gone, I feel the power flowing through me..the power I was destined to have from birth! I AM TO BE OVERLORD OF THE EARTH! (susie begins to glow and float in the air and lightning appears from her hands) I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!  
calvin: NOT WHILE I'M ALIVE!

calvin: SUSIE! I WONT ALLOW YOU TO RULE THE WORLD! I WILL AVENGE HOBBES!  
susie: HA! WITH MY NEW POWERS I WILL JUST DESTROY YOU LIKE I DID HOBBES! (knocks calvin to the ground,then zaps him with a lightning bolt)

calvin: AAAAAAAAAARG! (falls to the ground,dramatic action music begins to play,and a thunder storm comes)  
calvin: no..I WILL NOT GIVE UP!  
(and so,calvin and susie have a BIG action battle)

(...but susie's power is too much for calvin,and she beats him to the ground)  
susie: fool. you actully thought I could be defeated. goodbye.  
(knocks calvin unconciouse,leaving him lying on the ground in the rain...)

susie: yes, now that calvin and hobbes are gone, I am the star. today the comic, tomarrow the world, and the day after that the comic univeres!

(somewhere in the "garfield" univeres)  
garfield:ugh,monday. I hate monday. Hmmm... thats strange,today it seems like something really bad will happen. oh well. (walks in house)

garfield: hey jon! i-*gasp* JON! OH NO! HE'S DEAD!  
susie:HAHAHAHA! FOOL! HE'S NOT THE ONLY ONE I KILLED!  
garfield: wait,you killed EVERYBODY?  
susie: yep.  
garfield: even odie?  
susie: yep.  
garfield: thank goodness!

susie: but I also killed arline!  
garfield: WHAT?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

susie: yes, noe that I conqured your uneveres and calvin's, I must move on to the next comic! (opens a portal and goes in)  
garfield: NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!(jumps in after her)WAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

(somewhere in the "peanuts" univeres)  
charlie brown: AUGH! I cant get this stupid kyte to fly! let me try again.  
(CB takes a running start,and soon the kyte is in the air.)  
CB: I DID IT! I DID IT! I- (sees susie in the air holdin the kyte)who are you?

susie: I am your worst nightmare. (zaps CB's head so much it explodes)  
HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!

linus: hey, what happend to charlie brown? who are you?  
susie: (thinking) uh-oh!its linus! hes the smartest character in the comic! I better open a portal to send him somewhere.

garfield: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A (crashes to the ground) OOF!  
linus: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (crashes to the ground) OOF!

garfield: where am I? this dosn't-  
linus: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!A TALKING DEMON CAT!  
garfield: WHERE?!  
linus: (starts wacking the heck out of garfield with a stick) DIE!DIE DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIED!  
garfield: OW!HEY-OW!ST-STOP IT!I SAID STOP! I'm not a demon! I cant even talk! Its a thought baloon.  
linus: what?  
garfield: never mind. so,who are-

linus: OMG! theres a boy on the ground ova there! he looks hurt! we gotta help him!

calvinwaking up) wh-what happend?  
garfield: are you ok?  
calvin: AAAAAAAAA!A TALKING CAT!  
garfield: not again.  
linus: its ok, hes a freind.  
calvin: who are you guys?

linus: my name is linus, and his name is-uh um eh, whats your name again? garfield: (sighs)I'm garfield.

calvin: you guys dont look like your from "calvin and hobbes" who are- (eyes widen)HOBBES! NO!(sobs)  
garfield: hey! whats wrong? whos hobbes? say something!

calvin:*sniff* ok,I'll tell you. hobbes is my best freind. we were like brothers. but not to long ago, a stupid girl names susie killed him! (sobs again)

calvin: so,we've all been attacked by susie,and we want revenge, right?  
L&G: RIGHT!

calvin: so all we need now are weapons.  
(linus shows he can use his blanket for a whip,and garfield shows his claws)  
calvin: ok, so I need a weapon.  
(thunder crashes, trumpets blow, and a sword decends from the sky)  
calvin: works for me.

garfield: but even with this stuff,were still probably no match for susie!  
calvin: true. we need like some sort of comic book hero or something.

sonic the hedgehog: hey dudes! I overheard you! I'll totally help out!  
calvin: cool, now... lets get that #!*  
linus: for charlie brown!  
garfield: for jon!  
sonic: for frodo! (all look at him dumbfounded)never mind.  
calvin: for hobbes...

calvin: ...so thats my story. the four of us are now on a quest to stop susie. and to avenge hobbes...

susie: commander, is the superdupercalafragilistickabang cannon ready?  
narrator: hey waitaminute! when did susie get a big imperial gunship?  
susie: it would take too long to explain.  
commander: the cannon is set.  
susie: good. aim it at planet alderon-I I mean tatooine-no, naboo-AAAAAARGH!just blow something up!

cannon operator: planet "foxtrot" in range.  
susie:FIRE!

[scene change to Star Wars IV: A New Hope - the scene where the Death Star blows up Alderaan appears]

KA-BLAM!

(the scene begins on a space ship owned by sonic, where garfield holds his head and sits down)  
calvin: (stops sword training) are you ok?  
garfield: there has been a great desturbance in the morce, as in thousands of comic-readers have suddenly cried out in pain.

calvin: will you be ok?  
garfield: yeah, now you go back to training.

sonic: hey! there's something on the radar!  
all: its the death doll!  
calvin: lets get outta here!  
sonic: we cant! wre being pulled in by a tractor beam!

calvin: what do we do? the death doll has us by a tractor beam!  
sonic: (grinning)dont worry, I have the ultimate escape route.

susie: heh calvin and his puny freinds will be mine!

linus: were about to be pulled in!  
sonic: (pulls a lever)hang on to your butts.

all(exept sonic):WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

calvin: wow! I cant belive we got away from there!w hat a cool lightspeed thing! sonic: yeah its cool. now that were on planet "baby blues" we should get some rest.

robot: wel-come to ho-tel num-ber 5. en-joy your vis-it.  
all: COOL!

calvin: g'nite garfield!  
garfield: g'nite calvin!  
linus: g'nite garfield!  
garfield: g'nite linus!  
linus: g'nite calvin!  
calvin: gn-  
sonic: SHUT UP! I WANNA SLEEP!

calvinwhispering) oh hobbes,I miss haveing you by my side...

garfield: calvin! wake up! were under attack! nows the time to test that sword of yours!  
calvin: cool! (sword begins to glow) hey! why is it doing that?  
linus: here they come!

so the battle began. calvin was doing awesome with his sword. in fact a miricle happend. when garfield was about to be stabbed, calvin jumped in front and blocked it with his sword. ehen the sword clanged against the enemy's weapon, it glowed really hard and electrical currants flew everywhere!

calvin: we did it!  
sonic: yeah, but we should get outta here. there might be more. (trap door opens under them all)hey,what the-

all: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

sonic: boy! that was some fall!  
calvin: where are we?  
voice: this is the underground base of the rebel alliance.  
garfield: who are you?  
voice: (steps out of clearing)I am obi-wan kinobi.

garfield: why have you brought us here?  
obi-wan: I know of your jouney to get revenge on that evil girl, but you must heed my words: anger, fear, fustrasion. they lead to the dark side.

calvin: thanks for the fortune cookie advice, but we really need to get going.  
obi-wan: very well, take this ship. good luck.  
all exept obi-wan:WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

garfield: hey guys lets land the ship at this campsite.  
calvin: (lands the ship)"camp crystal lake" nice name. well,lets all get some sleep.

(that night,linus is by the lake throwng rocks in it, and garfield comes out of his cabin)  
garfield: *yawn*what are you doing up so late?  
linus: I cant stop thinking about what obi-wan said. (throws in another rock)

(scene goes to rock floating down in the water)  
garfield: (in backround)dont worry, its notlike any of that will happen.  
(rock floats down untill it hits the face of a familar murderur)

calvin: I just cant camp is way to scary.  
(friday the 13th music starts playing and there are noises outside calvin's window) wh-what was that?

(later)  
garfield: why are we going in the woods again?  
calvin: I'm telling you,there was somthing outside my window. we have to inspect the woods.

(friday the thirteenth music stops and everything is silent)

(jason's blade suddenly swings by their heads,barely missing)  
garfield: (gasping)that was close!  
(both see jason and scream)

calvin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A! ITS JASON!

calvin: what the heck just happend?  
garfield: I dunno.

calvin: I'm glad we were able to get out of that stupid camp.  
sonic: yeah,it was a real waste of comic.

calvin: ok gang,were closing in on the death doll.

garfield: I have a bad feeling about this...

susie: my ultimit creation will put an end to calvin once and for all.  
commander: enemies approching, m'lord. should I fire?  
susie: no...let them come...

calvin: ok, guys, here is the plan; one of us will find the shield genorator switch. that person will turn it off. next, two others will distract the troopers, so I can get by.  
garfield: and where are you supposed to go?

calvin: I go to find susie. lets start. linus, youll find the genorator. sonic, you and garfield attack the troopers. GO!

sonic and garfield: HEY GUARDS! BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!  
guards: halt in the name of the great susie!  
(they bigin to battle)

(meanwhile)  
linus: heres the genorator button.  
(pushes it,and a weird noise shows that the genorator is down)  
linus: that should do it.I wonder why calvin wanted me to shut it down...?

calvin: that noise. it must mean that linus shutdown the genorator. (turns on comlink)ok, luke, bring em in.

(meanwhile outside the death doll where a thousand rebel x-wings are coming)  
luke skywalker: roger that. all wings report in!

pilot: red leader,standing by.  
pilot: blue leader standing by.  
pilot: green leader standing by.  
pilot: gold leader,standing by.  
luke: lock s-foils in attack position.

linus: (inside) so THATS why calvin wanted me to shut down the genorator! he had a suprise attack from the rebels the whole time! WAY 2 GO CALVIN!

(meanwhile where garfield and sonic are fighting the troopers)  
sonic: how maney of these guys ARE there?!  
garfield: I dunno,but we gotta keep fighting!

(REALLY huge robot comes)  
S&G: holy cow.

linus: (jumps out whiping the robot's head with his blanket, amd the robots hesd falls off.)YAAAAAAAAAH!

linus: I'm glad I found you guys! we gotta find calvin!

Luke: Target in range... ATTACK!  
(All the ships start firing at the death doll) ZAP ZAP ZAP!

Susie: [whispering] Oh, Mr. Bun, I miss having you by my side. [stops whispering] UNNGH! What was that? Did something just hit us?  
Commander: M'lord we're under attack!  
Susie: Quick, send in our ships!  
Commander: Yes m'lord.  
(Ships fly out of the death doll)  
(Susie gets in an escape pod and flys out of the death doll)

(Meanwhile, L,G&S find Calvin)  
Linus: There you are!  
Calvin: Listen, we gotta get out of here..  
Commander: Not without going through me! {Pulls out sword)  
(Calvin pulls out sword, and action music begins to play)  
(And so, Calvin and the commander have a sword fight)

5 minutes later, an X wing fighter ran down the Death Doll trench and fired proton torpedoes down the exhaust port destroying the reactor core.

Sonic: AW, FOR THE LOVE OF CRUD, THIS IS TAKING TOO LONG! (Pushes the commander causing the commander to fall in a pit)  
Commander: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...  
Calvin: Thanks.  
Garfield: Um, in case you've forgotten, the death doll's about to explode.  
Calvin: I saw a red spacecraft outside the ship! Come on!  
(All go outside, get in the spacecraft, and fly off, just as the death doll explodes)

garfield: calvin,I thought you were looking for susie!  
calvin: (sweetly)I was(UNsweetly)UNTIL YOU DRAGED ME AWAY FROM HER ROOM!  
S,G,Lsweat-drop)heh,oops.

calvin: oh well, we'll see her later. sonic, put the ship on auto drive and lets all get some sleep...

susie: (in escape pod)AAAAAAAAARGH! I CANT BELIVE THIS HAPPEND! CURSE SONIC! CURSE GARFIELD! CURSE LINUS! and.. CURSE CALVIN!

susie: well, now that the death doll is gone, I'll have to create a NEW battleship, right robo-bun?  
robo-bun: yes master.

susie: I'll start with this robo-snowman. once its done, It'll be programed to create a another robo-snowman, then another, then another,and etc. when theres AT LEAST 10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000000,000 I'll use them to make my "death doll 2".

susie: ok snowman-bot #1, you-HEY?! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!? COME BACK!

susie: oh well,I'll just biuld it myself. (see's huge pile of parts in front of her)wonderfull.

its been 3 years since the destruction of the death doll, and calvin has been sword training hard ever since. the memories of hobbes death has still haunted him, and those wounds on his heart have never heald...

(scene shows calvin and garfield sword training, while sonic is hangin' out, and linus is quoting from a "shakespear" novel.)  
garfield: calvin, always remember to uppercut when someone brings up a side swing. calvin: right!

sonic: guys! theres something on the radar!  
calvin: it looks like the death doll! only more bigger!  
garfield: but who could have THAT much intellagince to recreate the death doll?!  
all: SUSIE!

susie: well admeral, it seems were going to have visitors.  
admeral: should I blast their butts off?  
susie: no, what you can do is ready my sword...

calvin: susie...after 3 years, your still an evil geniouse...hobbes..

(large cannon appears out of death doll 2, lights up, and fires) all: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! calvin: BRACE FOR INPACT, WHERE ABOUT TO CRASH ON EARTH!

CRASH!

garfield: moan..that was some crash.  
sonic: lets do that again! (all stare at him)

calvin: guys, we need to repare our ship and get back to the death doll 2. luckly,were near N.A.S.A.

(at n.a.s.a.)  
calvin: (pushes comlick button) hello? we'd like permission to come in.

calvin: jeez, whats wrong with accidently setting off a large missle aimed for neptune?!  
sicurity: pipe down kid.

garfield: well n.a.s.a. was a big help.  
calvin: well, maybe we should split up and find a way to repare the ship.

(meanwhile on the death doll 2)  
admeral: m'lord,you sword is ready. and your ship as well. but it has a few flaws in its engine, and it will take a little more time to get to earth.  
susie: that shouldnt be bad. how long will it take to get to earth?  
admeral: um..until 12:40.  
susie: WHAT?!

sonic: well, what do we do first?  
calvin: (feels tension in his head)...you guys go find something to repare the ship. when you do..leave me here, and pick me up after the death doll 2 is destroyed.  
all (exept calvin): WHAT?!  
calvin: ther's something I must do here..something I must do to finish susie.. sonic: well,see ya.  
linus: yeah,good luck.  
garfield: lets hope we meet again...  
(all walk off)  
calvin: susie...I will be ready for you...

garfield: so where do you think we'll find parts for our ship? (all see a store that says "parts for a ship"  
linus: works for me.  
garfield: ditto.  
sonic: I wonder if theres a chillidog stand nearby?

(in susies ship)  
susie: admeral,are we there yet?  
admeral: no.  
susie: #&! ENGINE!

sonic: ok guys! lets set coures to the death doll 2!  
all: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

(on the death doll 2)  
garfield: well, since calvin isn't here, I suggest we-eh-um-...OH WHAT THE HECK! LETS JUST ATTACK EVERYTHING IN SITE!(runs off screaming)  
linus: plant a bomb in the core?  
sonic: yep. but first, lets go get him.

garfield: RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!  
linus: what did you do?! (sees a large hoard of aliens coming twords them) S&L:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA! (run away)

(on susies ship)  
susie: are we there yet admeral?  
admeral: no.  
susie: #%! ENGINE!

linus: (still running)SO WHAT NOW GENIOUSE!?  
GARFIELD: KEEP RUNNING UNTIL WE FIND THE CORE!

linus: I think I see the core up ahead! sonic, give me the bomb! sonic: uh...heh. righthere.  
linus: SONIC! THIS IS A CHILLIDOG!  
garfield: YOU BOUGHT A CHILLIDOG WHEN YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GET A BOMB?!  
sonic:s orry! I was hungry!  
(aliens get closer)  
garfield: (grabs chillidog and starts eating it)lets go in here!  
(all go in weapons room)

linus: whoah, this is alot of weapons! theres even a huge supply of bombs!  
(garfield burps loudly)

susie: are we there yet, admeral?  
admeral: no.  
susie: #$! ENGNE!

sonic: so how maney bombs do you think we should take?  
garfield: this is gonna be fun.

sonic: so we have 50 sticks of dynamite, 100 packs of other explosives, a 1-foot heat seeking guidance missile, and-  
garfield: and I've got the luisiana hot suace to add to the gunpowder!  
linus: hot suace?! thats the stupidest thing I've ever heard!. lets do it!

(all put bombs by core and hold their ears)  
*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*  
all: horay!  
(death doll 2 begins to rumble)  
linus: all right! we did it!  
garfield: yeah, but if you haven't noticed, WER'RE inside the death doll 2, and its about to explode!  
all: ...LETS GET OUTTA HERE!  
general: (with huge army behind him)h old it! if were gonna die,then your comin' with us!  
sonic: oh yeah!? (they bigin battleing)

susie: admeral, are we there yet?  
admeral:no.  
susie#*! ENGNE!

linus: we cant keep doing this! lets get outta here!  
(they run away from the army and get in an escape pod)  
all: (just as they get out of the exploding death doll 2)YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO!

Susie: Admeral, are we there yet?  
Admeral: FOR THE TEN MILLIONTH TIME! NO!  
Susie: $#% ENGINE!

KABLAM!  
Susie: What the... [looks behind her and sees that the death doll 2 exploded and sonic garfield and linus are in an escape pod] MY DEATH DOLL 2! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! ADMERAL!  
Admeral: NO!  
Susie: Not if we were there yet this time! I meant, I want you to send our units after that escape pod STAT!  
Admerel: Okey dokey.

(In escape pod)  
Linus: HAHA, WE DID IT!  
Sonic: What's that sound?  
Garfield: Oh, no! Ships are coming after us!

Linus: Sonic, can you pilot this pod and lose them?  
Sonic: Yeah, sure dudes! Watch me!

linus: sonic! the ships are gaining!  
sonic: no sweat! I got it all coverd. (turns ship around)  
garfield: WHAT IN THE NAME OF CRUD ARE YOU DOING!?  
sonic: whats it look like I'm doing? I'm gonna fight back!  
linus: were dead.

sonic: FIRE!  
(laser blasts fire everywhere)  
garfield: we've got major damage on the left wing! sonic,your gonna get us killed! sonic: maybe your right. lets land on earth.

admeral: m'lord, were almost there.  
susie: good.

linus: well,it looks like we got aw-  
(ship gets blasted by enemy ships,and starts to crash on earth) all:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

garfield: man, that was some crash.  
sonic: why is it that we always crash our ships?  
linus: I dunno,but look! we've landed at the same spot where calvin is! lts go find him!  
susie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! I CANT TAKE IT! THE DEATH DOLL 2 HAS BEEN DESTROYED, THOSE GUYS GOT AWAY, AND ITS TAKEING WAY TO LONG JUST TO GET TO EARTH!  
admeral: dont worry, were entering earths atmosphere.

(lands ship very rough and bumpy, and susie steps out very darth vader-like.)

susie: exelent, now to find calvin...

garfield: calvin asked us to come get him when the death doll 2 was destroyed. where could he be?  
sonic: can I have a chillidog?  
linus: no. calvin said he'd be in the same spot he was last time. lets go get him.

(all begin to walk,when suddenly an explosion bangs up and they all look up to see...)  
all: robo-bun!  
robo-bun: LIFE FORCE SENSED. TERMINATION LOCKDOWN.  
sonic: hey robo-BUT! you wanna piece a us? come get it!  
(robo-bun pushes button on his arm and a huge load of weapons pop out all over his body) L&G: you and your big mouth.

(robo-bun fires weapons like crazy, and sonic, linus, and garfield get badly injored) robo-bun: MY MASTER ORDERED ME NOT TO KILL YOU, BUT TO CAPTURE YOU AS SLAVES. COME. (drags them away)

calvin: I've been sitting here a long time. I know susie is supposed to come. but now I feel that my freinds are in danger! oh hobbes, what would you do?..

susie: calvin...  
calvin: susie! (draws sword)  
susie: (also draws sword)my, you are so stupid. acting befor you think. but I think its time we finished this.

(both jump in the air with their swords)  
calvin:YAAAAAAAAAA!  
susie:YAAAAAAAAAAA!

(both swords clash together)

(calvin and susie begin battleing,as swords swing and clash)  
calvin: I will avenge hobbes! do you hear me?! YOU WILL PAY!

(train being pulled by a diesle engine comes by, both susie and calvin jump on and continue sword fighting)  
susie: you will never win calvin! NEVER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
calvin: SHUT UP!

(susie throws her sword at calvin, wich knocks his sword out of his hands,a nd it goes flying into the controls of the train,and the train is about to crash when both susie and calvin jump off and onto a field and the train crashes)

garfield: ...(waking up)wh-where are we?  
sonic: and where are my sneakers?  
linus: I have a VERY bad feeling about this...  
all: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

linus: OH...MY...I'M NAKED!  
sonic: I dont feel embarrased. me an' garfield dont wear clothes!

calvins mom: HEEEEEERES MOMMY! ITS BATH TIME!  
S,G&L: AAAAAAAAAGH! CALVIN'S MOM IS PHSYCO!

(calvin and susie land in a field and continue fighting."the matrix revolutions" final battle music starts playing)

calvin: I cant do this, I may have a cool sword, but susies got like magic powers!(starts to faint)  
?: you can do it!

imige of hobbes: calvin, belive in yourself! you can have cool powers too! just belive...(image fades)  
calvin: hobbes!... I..do..BELIVE!  
(sword glows,and calvin floats up in the air glowing)

susie: uh-oh.  
calvin: lets end this..

linus: I dont understand! (phoo! get that soap away from me!) I thought susie was robo-bun's master!  
sonic: I (hey! enough with the shampoo!) think calvin's mom works for susie! garfield: well we gotta get (what are you doing? is that a sponge?get it away from my foot!) outta here!

calvins mom: oh no you dont! (takes out shampoo missile)  
sonic: oooh, scary. (kicks mom in the stomach)  
linus: now lets get outta here!  
garfield: um...put some clothes on first.

mom: (getting up and turning on communicator watch) my mission faild, master.

susie: dont worry about them, agent M. I'm busy with something more inportant.

(the matrix revolutionsmusic continues and calvin and susie fly up into the thunder storm with their swords clashing and there using their powers like madmen, plus its raining real hard)

(swords clashing)

(powers zaping)

calvin: THIS...IS...FOR HOBBES! (swings final blast at susie,and everything glows white...)

(calvin stands over susie, deafeated.)  
susie: well..what are you waiting for? kill me!  
calvin: no. I'm no killer like you. what I'm going to do is this.

(takes susie and puts her hands around his sword, and uses his sword to absorb both calvin and susies powers and keep them in it)  
calvin: there. now this unspeakable power is locked inside this sword.  
garfield: CALVIN!  
calvin: GUYS!  
sonic: are you ok?! (see's susie)*GASP*  
calvin: its ok, shes no threat anymore.  
linus:calvin,your not gonna belive this but...  
calvin: what?

sonic: there just might be a way to bring hobbes back!  
calvin: WHAT!? REALLY!? HOW!?  
sonic:follow me..

calvin: sonic, your saying this "master emerald" can revive hobbes?  
linus: thats totally against the laws of nature.  
sonic: I know..ISN'T IT COOL?!

(later on sonic's planet, mobius.)  
sonic: yo knuckles!  
knuckles: sonic?w hat do you want?  
sonic: my freind here needs help, can you revive a tiger back from the dead?  
knuckles: uh...ok. first, get me the corps.

(later at a graveyard)  
all: EEEEEEEEEEEEEW!  
calvin: theres no use stoping, lets bring it to knuckles.

knuckles: showtime. *ahem* "the servers are; the seven chaos. chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart..onley you can do this! REVIVE HOBBES!  
(master emerald glows real bright as scene fades...)

hobbes: ungh... w-where am I?  
calvin: HOBBES! (tears rolling down his face)

(calvin hugs hobbes)  
calvin: your back..oh, thank God your back..  
hobbes: where was I? (all laugh)

hobbes: no, seriously, whats going on? who are these people?  
sonic: its a long story.  
(hours later)  
hobbes: wow. you did all that for me?

calvin: hobbes, its good to have you back. and I couldant have done it without you guys. lets go home.. (all walk into the sunset)

calvin and hobbes have been reunited, and continue their adventures.

susie has been put in a prison far, far in the distant galaxy.

sonic is back on his home planet with his freinds.  
garfield used the mater emerald to revive jon, and even odie!  
linus used the mater emerald to bring back charlie brown, too.

let all know the one boy, calvin, made a differance in the comic world by going through all that toil, and hardship just to save the one he loves...

THE END


End file.
